Down In Flames
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Obsession is a fire, burning bright and rampant in the space between his ribs. It may burn but it’s the best feeling in the world to him.....Dark AxelKairi


Down In Flames

Darkkinkachu: This deserves an explanation. When I saw Axel in KH chain of memories, I was like 'oh he's kinda cool…I like that guy.' But then I saw him in KH2 with his crazy hand gestures and scary eyes and I was like, 'wow…he's um….wow…' So yeah….that's the reason for his characterization here. I see him as a mentally unstable and obsessive individual. Sorry if that's not right. And I've never actually played KH2 so if anything is wrong I'm very sorry.

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed here do not belong to me. Lyrics for 'Down In Flames' belong to Semisonic

-

It's not the pain I'm used to it  
It's feeling like I'm already dead  
I see from the ceiling a misty spirit  
Rising from a place in my head  
And I never even get to go down  
Down in flames

-

Most would call it an obsession, and an unhealthy one at that. Some even tried to tell him this.

But Axel would just throw back his head and laugh, flashing sharp white teeth and not quite sane eyes.

To him, obsession and love were practically the same thing.

Kairi tried to keep track of how many days it had been. Really she did. But time seemed to slip through her mind like sand through the fingers. Hours and days blurred together, mashing into an unrecognizable smear, and always there was the bright moon and no sun.

She wanted to scream. Wanted to cry, wanted to run, wanted to do something, _anything_, because sitting on her little white cot watching the shadows delicately skirt near her bright prison, day in day out, was driving her mad.

The darkness was eating away at her sanity, darting in for quick nips and bites, lapping up what she held dear. Where was Sora? Where was Riku? Why hadn't they burst in on white horses to save her yet?

Tired blue eyes gazed out into the darkness, hands absently stroking the yellow dog sleeping next to her. It took her a moment to figure out what she was looking at and when she did she almost screamed.

A pair of eyes, like flickering emerald foxfires, had appeared in the gloom just outside the protective light of her cell. How long had they been there? Maybe forever…Kairi really couldn't tell any more.

"Who's there?" The girl called out timidly. A chuckled sounded just outside her barrier of light, the eyes bobbing gently with the noise. Kairi felt anger surge forward as the echoing laughter and wicked eyes mocked her, "Show yourself!"

A lean, pale face was thrust forth from the murky shadows, eyes burning and mouth twisted into a frightening mockery of a smile. His mane of blood red hair shook slightly as amusement continued to resonate through his hollow chest.

"You…" Kairi had wanted to sound furious or maybe annoyed or even nonchalant but her voice came out small. The single word floated from her lips, quivered in the presence of the Nobody and evaporated.

"Me." His voice was smooth and deep and still held a hint of mirth, "Do you remember me?"

How could she not? He had kidnapped her after all. The whole reason she was here was the man grinning at her from the shadows. Kairi nodded slowly, watching his head and shoulders seemingly hover from the darkness, "Axel."

His grin widened still, sharp canines catching the light. Kairi had a sudden urge to say '_My, what big teeth you have_'.

"Very good princess," she tried to avoid his eyes, tried not to listen to his hypnotic voice, "I was hoping you would remember. So…enjoying your stay?"

Kairi's head snapped up and she glared daggers at the man before her. She was about to give him a scathing reply but the words died on her lips. She had walked right into it. She had looked into his eyes and now she couldn't look away.

Some thing about the way he was watching her frightened the girl beyond reason. Mockeries of emotions stirred in the depths of those eyes, like demons dancing around a jade fire. It was mesmerizing. She didn't even notice that he had detached himself from the shadows and was making his way towards her.

He was right in front of her when she finally noticed he had moved. Long, gloved fingers found their way to her chin, tilting her face up to meet his.

_My, what big hands you have._

"Would you like to get out of here, Princess?" Axels voice was low and husky, his hot breath right on her face.

'He smells like cinnamon…' Kairi thought vaguely, 'and campfires…'

"I can get you out of here." Their faces were almost touching now. A tiny part of Kairi's mind was screaming for her to run. To push him away and run, run, run. He was the one who had abducted her in the first place. He was the wolf, tempting her with sweet words and empty promises. Run, run, run…

Something on his glove scratched her, but she barley felt it. Could he really help her? _Would_ he help her? Kairi tried to think it out, to make a plan like she always had before. Had she not been the brains of the group? So why was it all she could think was…

_My, what big eyes you have._

The girl fell forward into the waiting arms of the Nobody. He was glad the sleeping drugged had worked so quickly. Axel scooped the little princess up in his arms and walked out of the cell, a mad grin plastered to his face.

Back in his room, the fire wielder laid the girl on his bed. For a moment he just watched her. Watched the moonlight reflect off her skin and her hair splay over the pillow like spilled blood. He watched her breathe in and out, watched her chest rise and fall, watched a vein in her neck pulse gently to a beat he didn't know.

Sighing with what he decided most be contentment, Axel slipped off his heavy cloak and boots, leaving only his pants on.

As he crawled under the covers next to his sedated prize, the fire wielder wondered if he would be punished for this. The superior was very specific about not harming the prisoner. But he wasn't hurting her was he? She wasn't complaining or anything…

Axel crushed the small frame into his, taking in the scent of sunshine and light and innocents…everything he was not. But that was ok. Now he had her so he didn't need to feel like he was lacking. She would fill up the hole in his chest and the gnawing madness in his mind.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of the sleep girls neck, trying to get as close as humanly possible to his new obsession. Maybe he would get in trouble. He might even get punished.

But, he though as another sick grin crept onto his face, what better way to go down than to go down in flames?

- - -

Darkkinkachu: That was creepy…I can't believe I wrote something that creepy…cough…

I demandeth reviews for mah creepy story!

…please?


End file.
